Repercussions
by purplepagoda
Summary: Wilke shows up on Daphne's doorstep in the middle of the night. Will one night together result in consequences that last a lifetime? What if Daphne's worst nightmare comes true? Is the thought of two pink lines more than she can handle?
1. One Night

She heads towards the kitchen. Something in the shadows outside the door catches her eye. She looks forward. A figure stares at her in the darkness. It moves closer, and she wonders if the door is locked. She stands there, frozen. Finally she can make out who it is. A smile creeps across her face. He waves, and she races to the door. She twists the lock, and grips the knob. She pulls the door open. He steps inside.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," he answers signing as he speaks.

"I haven't heard from you is so long," Daphne admits.

"I know, and I'm sorry," he once again signs as he speaks.

"When did you learn ASL?"

"In boarding school. I learned it for this girl that I know," he reveals.

"I can't believe that you're here."

"I thought maybe you had forgotten about me."

"No."

"So there is no one special?"

She shakes her head, "No one special."

"I am only in town for a couple of days. I had to see you."

"I'm glad that you are here."

"Where are your parents?"

"They are out of town for the night," she reveals.

"So they won't mind if I kiss you?"

"How will they know?" she takes a step closer.

"I won't tell if you don't," he dares her.

She closes the gap between them. He kisses her, and she runs her hand through his blonde locks. She takes a breath. He stands there breathing heavily, wanting more. She smiles, daring him to make another move. She takes him by the hand. She leads him to the stairs. He follows her to her bedroom. She closes the door, locking it behind them. She closes the curtains, and moves towards him. He is dressed plainly. He wears a blue t-shirt, and a pair of jeans. She peels his shirt off him as he takes the ponytail holder out of her hair.

Hours later she wakes up. She looks at the clock, and then she looks over at the boy in her bed. He lays on his back. They are both covered by the sheet.

"Wilke?"

"Hm," he rolls towards her, opening his blue eyes.

"You have to go. My parents will be home soon."

"This isn't over. I want to see you again. Tonight for dinner? You pick the place."

"Ok," she agrees.

He gets dressed, and leaves the Kennish house. She picks her clothes up off the floor, and tosses them into the hamper, then she heads into the bathroom, and takes a shower. She dries her hair, and gets dressed, when she's finished in the shower. She heads down the stairs to the kitchen. She puts a kettle on the stovetop to make oatmeal. She looks at the clock wondering why her parents aren't home yet. She is working on washing the dishes when they finally walk in the door. Daphne looks up at them as John carries in the luggage.

"How was your trip?"

"It was just what we needed," John admits.

"Just what we needed? I could have done without the business meeting that you stuck in the middle of our romantic weekend."

"I couldn't pass up the opportunity. It wasn't like I planned it. It was totally spur of the moment."

"I thought that you guys would be back half an hour ago."

"We got stuck in traffic," John admits.

"In Mission Hills?" Daphne questions.

"There was a car accident," Kathryn explains, "They had to get the jaws of life to pry the driver out."

"What happened?" Daphne quizzes.

"A truck rolled through a stop sign, and plowed into the driver of the BMW," John reveals.

"What kind of BMW was it?" Daphne questions.

"I couldn't tell what kind it was. It may have been a Z4, but I honestly couldn't tell. It was in pieces."

"When did it happen?" Daphne follows up.

"Maybe forty, forty five minutes ago."

"Why are you so interested?" John quizzes.

"No reason," she excuses herself.

She goes to her room, and closes the door. She dials Wilke's number but it goes straight to voicemail. She feels a sense of panic set in. Her door opens as she paces the floor. Kathryn steps into the room.

"Sweetheart what has you so worked up?"

"Wilke stopped by this morning to ask me if I wanted to go to dinner with him."

"Wilke? I thought that he was at boarding school."

"He is in town for a few days."

"Ok. Calm down."

"I can't! What if it's him?"

"Why don't we call the hospital we will see if it's him."

"They can't tell you anything."

"Ok, Daphne I will take you down there."

"Ok," Daphne nods in agreement.

When they get to the E.R. Daphne makes her way to the nurse's station. She looks at one of the nurses.

"Excuse me. I am here about someone you just brought in who was in a car accident. It was near Mission Hills. I was just curious if you could tell me who it is."

"That would be a HIPPA violation."

"I understand that, but I think it might be my friend."

"Ma'am I don't know who it is. We couldn't retrieve the I.D. from the car."

"Can I see him?"

The nurse nods, and leads her back to a bay. The nurse motions for her to hold on. The doctor steps out from behind the curtain. He turns to the nurse.

"Is she here to I.D. the body?" he questions.

Daphne looks at him, "The body?"

Kathryn interjects, "Maybe this is all a misunderstanding. My daughter was trying to reach her friend who left our house around the time of the accident. Maybe it isn't him at all. Can you just let her see him?"

"Sure," the doctor nods.

Daphne enters the trauma area. The body on the gurney is mangled, and bloody. She looks at the face. She can't keep the tears from falling. She steps out of the room. She turns to the doctor.

"It's him."

"I am so sorry," Kathryn wraps her arms around her devastated daughter.


	2. Grief

When she gets home Bay is in her studio. Daphne storms past her. Bay exits the garage as Daphne heads towards the car. Bay catches her, as Daphne reaches her car. She touches her on the arm.

"What's wrong?" she questions.

Daphne's face is tear stained. "I just want to get out of here."

"Ok, but you can't drive like that. I'll take you wherever you want to go. We don't have to talk, you can just ride."

Daphne nods, handing the keys to Bay. Bay leads her to her car. Fifteen minutes into their ride Daphne finally says something.

"Wilke came back to town."

"When?"

"Last night," she answers.

"And he already broke your heart?"

"He's dead," she says flatly.

"What?"

Bay pulls over, into the parking lot of the mall. She puts the car into park. She looks over at Daphne.

"He's dead," she repeats.

"What happened?!"

"He was in a car accident when he was leaving here this morning."

"This morning? You and Wilke..."

"Does it matter now? He is dead. It is my fault."

"Daphne how is it your fault?"

"I told him he needed to go before John, and Kathryn got home."

"Daphne that was not your fault."

"If he hadn't been in a hurry to get out of here maybe he would have seen that the truck missed the stop sign."

"No. Daphne this is not your fault," she repeats.

"Bay, it doesn't matter how many times that you say it. You aren't going to change my mind."

"I am so sorry."

"I feel..." Daphne shakes her head, "I don't even know what I feel."

"Confused? Angry? Hurt?"

"All of the above," she admits.

"What about Jace?"

She shrugs, "I can't even think about him right now."

"I want to say something, but you need to hear me out."

"Ok," she nods.

"Wilke was wrong for you in a lot of ways. That being said, I can't help but wonder if things in your other relationships didn't work out, because somewhere inside you wanted him."

"It doesn't matter what I want now. He is dead. There is no going back."

"I am so sorry."

"Not as sorry as I am."

* * *

The next days involve a funeral, and Daphne hiding out in her room. She shuts the people who care about her out. The door to her room comes open. She's lying in bed with her covers over her head in the middle of the head.

"Go away."

"There is someone here to see you," Kathryn reveals.

"Tell them I don't want to see them."

Kathryn shakes her head, "Tell him yourself."

Jace comes into the room.

"Can we talk?" he asks.

"Jace I don't feel like talking."

"Look Daphne I understand what you're going through. I know that it's got to be tough to lose a friend all of a sudden like that."

She sits up on the side of the bed. "You don't understand anything."

"I understand that you're hurt. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I will do whatever I can to make you feel better."

"I want you to go," she insists, coldly.

"Go? If you need some space you can have it."

"Jace I can't do this. I don't want to do this right now."

"Talk?"

"I don't want to be with you," she responds.

"Daphne..." he tries to reason with her.

"Wilke was more than a friend."

"You used to be involved? I know that."

"It's more than that."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever met someone who sticks around, in your head, in your heart, even after they leave the room, even after they leave you?"

He shrugs, "Yeah."

"Wilke was that person for me."

"You are telling me that you loved him?"

"I am telling you that I can't be with you. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to drag you down this road with me. It isn't fair for me to be with you right now, maybe ever."

"He's gone. You can't stop living because you lost him."

"It has been six days since he died. I think that I am entitled to have a little more time than that to grieve his loss."

"Ok. You know what, take all of the time that you need."

"Don't wait around for me."

"Daphne, please."

"No. Just go."

He turns and leaves the room, with his nostrils flaring. Kathryn returns to the room. She looks at Daphne who wears pajama bottoms, and a hooded sweatshirt.

"He looked angry."

"I told him that I needed space."

"You broke up with him?"

"Now just isn't a good time for me to be in a relationship."

"I can respect that."

"But?"

"You have been lying in bed for days. You haven't changed your clothes since yesterday. You can hate me all that you want, but you need to get out of bed. Get out of bed, take a shower, get dressed, and eat something. That is all I expect out of you today. I understand that you are grieving, but you can't stop living."

"I..."

"Go," Kathryn points to the bathroom.


	3. Fire

She gets out of the shower, and dries off. She pulls on her clothes, and brushes her teeth, and her hair. She doesn't bother to dry her hair. She exits the bathroom and finds Kathryn sitting on the end of her bed.

"Why are you still in here?" Daphne wonders.

"Sit down," Kathryn points to the spot on the bed, next to her.

Daphne reluctantly takes a seat on the edge of the bed next to Kathryn.

"What?"

"I know that Wilke was a friend, but you hadn't seen him in a while."

"You're wondering why I'm so upset?" Daphne guesses.

"Yes," Kathryn confirms.

"Did you ever date someone who was wrong for you in almost every way?"

"Probably."

"Someone who you can't help but think would be the right person for you, if you just waited a few years, and gave each other some time to grow?"

"You think he was the right person for you?"

Daphne shrugs, "Maybe. I guess now I'll never know."

"Daphne I am sorry that this happened."

"Please don't turn this into a speech about how everything happens for a reason."

"Everything does happen for a reason."

Daphne shakes her head, "Give me one good reason that he was killed in a car accident leaving our house?"

Kathryn looks at her daughter's facial expression, and makes a sudden realization. "You think that this is your fault?"

"He was leaving our house," Daphne points out.

"That doesn't make it your fault."

"If he hadn't been leaving our house he would probably still be alive."

"Daphne you don't know that."

"I just wish that he hadn't come here."

"Daphne I am so sorry," she moves in for a hug.

Daphne pushes her away, "Please don't. I just want to be left alone right now," she argues.

"Daphne that is the worst thing you can do right now. You can't hide from everyone because you're hurt, and angry. It isn't healthy to lock yourself in here. You know that."

"You and John are ridiculous. Why do you always try to fix things? Sometimes there is nothing you can do. You can't fix this. Don't you see that? There is no fixing this. There is no bringing someone back from the dead."

"You're angry, and I understand that. You have every right to be angry, but you do not need to take it out on me. I didn't do anything."

"Please go. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Kathryn nods, and vacates her seat on the bed, "Fine," she leaves the room, and closes the door behind her.

* * *

She heads down the stairs, and finds John in his office. He stares blankly at a stack of papers. She stops in front of the desk.

"How's it going?"

He shakes his head, "Nowhere fast."

"You want to take a break?"

He looks up from his bill, "What's on your mind?"

She takes a seat in the chair across the desk from him. "I'm worried about Daphne."

"How did it go up there?"

"She is really angry," Kathryn admits.

"She just needs some time."

"John she is really upset about this."

"He was her friend. Didn't they even date for a while?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you sound so surprised that she is upset?"

"I am not surprised that she is upset. I am just surprised that she is this upset."

"She is entitled to her feelings."

"She got mad at me, and asked why we always try to fix things."

"It is our desire as parents to fix whatever is wrong with our children."

"She doesn't see it that way."

"Kathryn she will come around."

"I am used to that kind of anger from Bay, but not from Daphne."

"Maybe you should just take a step back," he suggests.

"I don't know how to do that."

"Kathryn you are going to smother her."

"How else am I going to put out that fire?"

"Let her do it on her own."

"What if she can't?"

"She will ask for help."

"And if she doesn't?"

"We will worry about it if, and when it happens."

"Ok," she agrees.

* * *

Bay stands in the doorway of Daphne's room. Daphne lies on her bed, facing the door.

"Can I come in?" she questions.

Daphne sits up on the side of the bed.

"If you want to," she agrees.

"Are you ok?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Definitely not."

"We should do something."

"Like what?"

"Whatever you want."

"I just want to lay here."

"We should do something in Wilke's memory. Maybe that would make you feel better."

"Like what?"

She shrugs, "I've got a few ideas."

Half an hour later Daphne stands in a junkyard, next to Bay. The owner looks at the girls. He shakes his head.

"You want to do what to this car?"

"Light it on fire," Bay repeats.


	4. burnt

"Why?"

"My friend was killed in this car," Daphne explains.

"So you want to kill the car that killed your friend?"

"Pretty much," Bay confirms.

"Let me look inside, and make sure that there isn't anything left in there."

"Ok," Bay agrees.

The owner of the junkyard pulls the passenger side door open. Daphne stares at the car in disbelief. She can't take her eyes off of the driver's side windshield. It is cracked. It has blood, and hair in it. She swallows back tears. The owner checks the console, and the glove box. He flips down the visor. He exits the car.

"There is nothing in there but a few cd's, and this," he holds out a picture.

Daphne takes the picture from him. It is a picture of her, and Wilke.

"Thank you."

"I guess I can't stop you from lighting it on fire. It is a total loss, and it's going to be smashed first thing tomorrow morning. You're really just saving me the trouble. The hose is over there. Make sure that you put it out when you're done."

Bay nods. The owner leaves them. Bay hands Daphne the book of matches.

"Light one, and then put it back in the book so that the rest of them will ignite. Then toss it in the car," Bay instructs.

Daphne nods. She follows Bay's instructions, and tosses the book of matches into the car through the crack in the window. They step back, and watch it burn.

* * *

When she gets home that night she thinks about the flame that engulfed the car, in seconds. She takes a seat on her bed, and places the picture on her bedside stand. She looks at it, and thinks about the flames. It's funny how quickly one decision can send everything up in smoke. She closes her eyes, and eventually sleep comes.

When she wakes up she finds her mother standing in front of her. She furrows her brow.

"What time is it?"

"Almost noon," Regina answers.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how you're doing."

"Kathryn called you?" Daphne guesses.

"No," she shakes her head, "Bay actually. She's worried about you."

"Why is everyone so worried about me? I will be fine. I just need some time to process all of this."

"Kathryn doesn't understand why you're so upset."

"What is there not to understand? One of my friends was just killed in a car accident."

"I know."

"He was killed on his way home from here."

"Daphne this was not your fault."

"Yes it was," she insists.

Regina turns, and heads for the door. She closes the door, and then returns to the bed. She takes a seat on the side of the bed, next to Daphne. She wipes the tears from her daughter's face.

"Why do you think that it was your fault?"

"Because I made him leave."

"You didn't tell me that."

"I know."

"Why did you make him leave? You didn't want to see him?"

"I was glad to see him."

"Then why would you make him leave?"

"I didn't want him to be here when John, and Kathryn got here," she admits.

"Why would it matter?"

Daphne doesn't say anything in response. Regina exhales.

"You weren't entirely truthful with them, were you?"

"No," she admits.

"What really happened?"

"He showed up the night before."

Regina nods, "Oh, I see. You didn't want him here when John and Kathryn got home, because you were afraid of what they would think."

"They wouldn't understand."

"No," Regina purses her lips, trying to keep her own opinions in check.

"And, judging by the look on your face you don't understand either."

"Not really," she admits, "You hadn't seen him in what, like a year?"

"Something like that," she confirms.

"He shows up on your doorstep, and your first instinct is to..."

Daphne cuts her off, "It wasn't like that."

"Then what was it like? You hadn't seen him in a year, right?"

"Yes."

"And then he shows up here?"

"Yeah," Daphne confirms.

"And the first thing you did was jump into bed with him?"

"Mom, it wasn't like that!"

"But you did sleep with him."

Daphne shakes her head, "This is why I don't want to talk to anyone. Everyone is so judgmental. You are even worse than Kathryn is."

"You told her what happened?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"Are you going to?"

"Why would I?"

Regina shrugs, "I don't know."

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I feel like I don't know you anymore. You run around with a credit card, and loose values now."

"What?!"

"You even liked him that much. He was not good for you. After a year when he shows up here, after a year he convinces you that..."

Daphne stops her, "He didn't convince me of anything."

"So you're the one who thought it would be a good idea to sleep with him?"

"Why are we even talking about this? It doesn't matter. He is dead. You don't need to be mad. He left here, and was killed in a car accident. I made him leave so John and Kathryn wouldn't find him here. I feel like all of this is my fault. Isn't that punishment enough?"

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Why are you so angry at me?"

"Because I feel like," she pauses to will away tears, "I feel like I don't know you anymore."

"I am the same person that I have always been," Daphne argues.

"No, you're not. You aren't the sweet sensible girl that I raised," Regina argues.

"I haven't changed."

"Yes you have."

"Please don't start this now," Daphne begs.

"At least tell me that you used protection."

"Really?! I just lost a friend. He died in a car accident. And instead of trying to console me you are asking me if we used protection? You are unbelievable."

"Well did you?"

"Of course. Why would you even ask something like that?"

"Because it's my job, I'm your mother."

"Then act like it."


	5. Urgency

Weeks later she is sitting on the edge of the bathtub, when the door swings open. Bay looks at her.

"Close the door," Daphne says softly.

Bay closes the door, and locks it behind her. She stares at Daphne. Daphne's face is red from crying. Her hair is secured in a braid. She is still wearing her pajama's as it is barely six o'clock in the morning.

"I got your text message. You said it was urgent. What's wrong?"

Daphne looks at Bay. She is still in her pajama's too.

"Daphne?"

Daphne says nothing, she just points towards the counter. Bay turns, and looks at the countertop. She stares at an empty box. She lifts it off the counter. She turns to Daphne.

"Oh," Bay's heart sinks.

Daphne swallows hard, "I didn't know who else to..."

Bay cuts her off, "It's ok. Have you taken it yet?"

Daphne simply nods. Bay realizes that Daphne clings to something in her hands. Her fingers are tightly wrapped around the object. Bay squats next to the bathtub.

"Can I see?"

Daphne holds the object out, in front of her. Bay looks at the tiny plastic stick. Her stomach turns at the sight of it.

"Apparently Wilke dying wasn't enough."

"You can't think like that," Bay argues.

"What am I going to do?" Daphne questions.

"Whatever you want to."

"But I don't know what that is," she admits.

"How did this happen?"

"That night, with Wilke. I was so stupid. I should have been more careful. I should have known better. What was I thinking?"

"It was an accident."

"Is that a statement or a question?"

"A statement. I certainly don't think that you would do this on purpose."

Daphne shakes her head, "That is not how they are going to see it," she points to the door.

"They don't have to know."

"But if they find out they will think I am being ungrateful. They will say I am throwing my future away. They'll wonder how I could have been so careless."

"They will say that they never expected this to happen to you."

"Bay, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, but it's the truth."

"What if they find out?"

"Who is going to tell them? I know I'm not. Your secret is safe with me."

"Bay I'm scared."

"I know."

"Tell me what to do."

"Daphne I can't tell you what to do. You have to decide that on your own."

"I am seventeen years old. This happened six weeks ago. This is will ruin everything. I want to go to college. I want to finish high school. I don't want to be the pregnant, teenage, deaf girl. I don't want to be a teenage mother."

"Then don't be. Daphne no one ever has to know about this."

"But I will. I will always know," she cries.

Bay hugs her.

"It's my fault that Wilke is dead, and..." she trails off.

Bay lets go. She looks at Daphne with a, _you can't be serious_, look.

"I am responsible for this, too."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was," Daphne argues.

"Daphne," Bay tries to reason with her.

"This is my fault, my responsibility. Maybe this is a sign..."

Bay cuts her off, "You want to throw everything you have worked for your entire life, for this? Daphne you don't want to do this. You grew up in a house with a single mother. You know how hard that is. It doesn't get easier."

"I know. I am just so confused right now."

"Why don't you give me that? I will toss the evidence on my way home. You think about what you want to do. Sleep on it. Whenever you make a decision then you can let me know."

"Ok," she agrees.

* * *

Kathryn turns to John. She sips her coffee, and furrows her brow.

"What's on your mind?" he questions from behind the morning paper.

"Have you seen Daphne this morning?"

"No."

Kathryn looks at her watch, "She has school this morning, and she is usually down here by now."

"Maybe she is working on last minute homework," he suggests.

"Daphne always does her homework."

He folds the paper, and looks at his wife. "Do you want me to go check on her?"

"No, I'll go," she answers placing her coffee mug on the counter top. She leaves the kitchen, and heads for the stairs. She finds Daphne's door open. She enters the room. She knows that calling out is futile. She stops outside the bathroom door. She turns to go, satisfied that Daphne is still just getting ready. Before she can take more than two steps away from the bathroom she hears a sound coming from inside. She turns around, and looks at the door. She reaches for the knob. She twists it, and much to her surprise it opens. She steps into the room. Daphne still has no idea that she is there. Kathryn watches in horror as Daphne sits in front of the toilet emptying the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl. Finally Daphne finishes. She flushes, and stands up. Her eyes widen as she looks at Kathryn.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Are you ok?" Kathryn questions.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. Do you have a fever?" Kathryn reaches out, and presses her hand to Daphne's forehead.

"No," she goes to the sink, and grabs her mouthwash. She pours some into a Dixie cup.

"If you're sick you should stay home from school."

Daphne spits, and reaches for her toothbrush.

"I don't want you making anyone else sick."

"I'll be fine," she insists after spitting toothpaste into the sink.

"Are you sure? Daphne I really think that you should stay home. How long has this been going on? Maybe I should take you to the doctor."

"That isn't necessary, I will be fine."

"How long has this been going on?"

Daphne shrugs, "I feel better already," she lies.

"Why don't you just answer my question?"

"I really need to get going for school, I don't want to be late," she tries to get past her.

Kathryn stands between her, and the doorway. Kathryn takes note of the fact that Daphne has barely made eye contact their entire conversation. The only time she has even looked at Kathryn is to read her responses.

"Daphne?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you pregnant?"

"What?! Why would you ask me that?"

Kathryn shrugs, "I don't know. Are you?"

"No!"


	6. One Word

Bay sits in the driver's seat of her car, in a mostly vacant parking lot. She looks over at Daphne, who stares out the window. Bay taps her arm. Daphne looks over at her.

"Are you ok?"

"Kathryn came in the bathroom this morning, and found me puking my guts out."

"What did she say?"

"She asked me if I was pregnant."

"What did you say?"

"I told her that I wasn't."

"Do you think that she believed you?"

Daphne shrugs, "I don't know."

"So what are you going to do? Daphne have you made a decision?"

"It is going to take more than one day for me to decide."

"Should we make a list of pros, and cons?"

"No paper trail," Daphne argues.

"If you decide to do this you are going to have to give everything up. There will be no Ivy league college, probably no college at all."

Daphne continues, "And they will probably disown me, and kick me out."

"If you don't do this no one ever has to know. You can go to college, and get an MBA, or whatever it is that you want to get. You can become senator, or governor, maybe even president."

"I'll still know," Daphne points out.

"Why does that bother you so much?"

"I don't know."

"Is it because you feel responsible for Wilke's death?"

"I don't know."

"Daphne please don't think that this is restitution or something, because it's not. This doesn't make up for anything you think you did wrong. The only thing this is going to do is make you struggle."

"I know."

"Maybe I'm not the one who you should be talking to this about. Maybe you should talk to someone a little bit older, and wiser."

"Like who?"

"You know who."

"I am not talking to her about anything," Daphne argues.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to have to have the image of the disappointment on her face, when I tell her that I am a complete, and total idiot, and that I managed to get pregnant at seventeen years old. I can't do it."

"Then I'll do it."

"You can't tell her that I'm pregnant."

Bay shakes her head, "I'll tell her that I am. I can get her advice, and..."

"No I won't let you do that."

"How are you going to figure out what to do?"

"We should go to the mall?"

Bay furrows her brow, "For what?'

"To buy a magic eight ball," Daphne jokes.

"How can you joke about something so serious?"

"It's either laugh, or cry."

"You should tell Regina."

"What if she tells John, and Kathryn?"

"So what if she does?"

"They are conservative, and idealistic."

"You underestimate my mothers desire to prove to everyone that she has the perfect family. She would do anything to maintain that facade."

"I want to be allowed to make my own choice, not be steamrolled by someone who thinks that they know what is best for me."

"So talk to Regina."

"I haven't talked to her in weeks. The last time we spoke we got into an argument."

* * *

Regina opens the door. She looks at Daphne in confusion.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you."

"I was under the impression that you weren't talking to me."

"Is Angelo home?"

"No, why? What's going on?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," Regina nods, stepping aside.

Daphne takes a seat on the couch. She grabs one of the throw pillows, and sits it on her lap.

"What's going on?"

"Have a seat," Daphne points to the chair across the room from her.

Regina nods, but takes a seat on the coffee table instead. Daphne feels a little uncomfortable at Regina's proximity.

"Daphne what's wrong?"

"Why do you assume that something is wrong?"

"I am your mother. I know when something is wrong. Why are you acting so nervous?"

"Am I?"

"You look like you're ready to jump out of your skin," Regina points out.

"Like I said I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I need some advice."

"And you came to me? You could have asked Kathryn."

Daphne breaks eye contact, and shakes her head, "No, I couldn't have."

Regina touches Daphne's knee. Daphne looks up at her. "Daphne what is going on?"

Daphne looks away. She tries to stave off the tears, but she can't.

"I made a really big mistake," she admits as the tears stream down her face.

Regina reaches out, and squeezes Daphne's hand. Daphne looks at her.

"Sweetie there is no mistake that is so big we can't fix," she insists.

She swallows hard, "You have no idea."

"Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I don't think that I can," Daphne realizes, as she hugs the throw pillow to her chest.

"I can't think of anything in this entire world that you could tell me that would make me love you any less."

"I can," she answers.

Regina studies Daphne's facial expression. She reaches out, and tuck a stray hair behind Daphne's ear. Silently she wipes the tears from her daughter's face. She leans forward, and kisses her forehead.

"You can tell me," Regina insists.

Daphne refuses to allow the words to fall from her lips. Instead she signs to her mother. Regina studies Daphne's hands. It takes her a moment to recall what the sign is. Her eyes widen. She shakes her head, and swallows hard.

"Did you just tell me that you're pregnant?!"


	7. Mother

"Yes," Daphne nods, with a guilty look on her face.

"I don't understand how did this happen? I thought that you were on the pill," Regina responds.

"I was," Daphne confirms.

"So what happened? You forgot to take it?"

"I stopped taking them," she reveals.

"What? Why?" Regina's cheeks begin to burn with anger.

"My prescription ran out while you were in rehab," Daphne admits.

"So?"

"So, I wasn't about to ask Kathryn to take me to get another one. I wasn't planning on having sex with anyone."

"There are a lot of things in life that we don't plan for," Regina replies, "I didn't plan for my seventeen year old daughter to be telling me that she's pregnant."

"I'm sorry," Daphne apologizes.

"You are a smart girl, why didn't you use another method of birth control?"

"We did."

"So what then what the hell happened?"

She shrugs, "I don't know. The condom must have broken, or something."

"Or something? You don't know?! Daphne how can you not now? If you thought the condom broke there were other options. You could have taken the morning after pill."

"I'm sorry, I was a little bit distracted. Before I could think about anything I had to deal with the fact that someone I cared about was killed in a car accident."

"You should have done something. It's not okay. You should have realized what happened, and prevented all of this, before it was too late."

"Please don't lecture me right now," Daphne begs.

Regina falls silent. She looks at her daughter. Suddenly her anger is replaced with compassion as she stares at the look of disappointment, and pain on Daphne's face at the things she's just said. "I'm sorry. I can't imagine how difficult it was for you to decide to tell me."

"Mom, I don't know what to do."

Regina hugs her. After a minute she lets go. "That's ok."

"No, it's not. None of this is okay. As you have already pointed out, I really screwed up."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I don't know what to do."

"What do you want me to say?" Regina wonders.

"Just tell me what to do," Daphne begs, on the verge of tears..

Regina shakes her head, "I can't tell you what to do. This is a decision that you have to make for yourself."

"How am I supposed to know what to do?"

"You're not. This isn't supposed to happen. This isn't something you're supposed to have to deal with at seventeen years old."

"And, yet it did. So now what do I do?"

"Whatever you want," Regina responds trying to be supportive.

"But I don't know what that is."

"Do you want to have a baby?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"It sounds to me like you've already made up your mind."

"No, I haven't," Daphne admits.

"You're seventeen," Regina reminds her, "You have your whole life ahead of you. You have high school graduation. You have college. You have a lot of things you should get to do, before you have a baby."

"And if I do this I'll have a baby before I finish high school. I know that is not what anyone wants for me. I'll be a disappointment to everyone."

"What do you want for you?"

"I want to go to college."

"But?"

"What if everything does happen for a reason?"

Regina furrows her brow, "What do you mean?"

"What if I am supposed to do this?"

"What would make you think that?"

"Wilke is dead," she answers.

"That doesn't mean that you should be having his baby," Regina points out, "Not at seventeen."

"So what am I supposed to do, exactly?"

Regina shakes her head, "Daphne it isn't about what you're supposed to do. It's about what you want to do."

"What do _you_ want me to do?"

"You already know the answer to that. What I want should have no bearing on what you decide to do."

"I'm sorry," Daphne admits.

"For what?"

"Disappointing you. I know that this is not a conversation that you ever wanted to have with me."

"I would be more disappointed if you didn't think that you could come to me."

"How can you even say that? I know that you're disappointed. I am disappointed in myself. I'm pregnant."

"Daphne I will love you no matter what you do. You should know that by now."

"What if they don't?"

"I can't speak for John."

"But?"

"There isn't anything that you could do to make Kathryn stop loving you."

"How do you know?"

"Because there is no bounds to a mother's love."

"Mom, I'm scared," Daphne exhales.

"That's okay. I would be worried if you weren't scared."

* * *

She knocks on the door. Kathryn looks up from the book that she's reading.

"Can I come in?" Daphne questions, opening the door, and peering into the room.

"Of course," Kathryn nods.

"Where is John?"

"He's working late, why?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course," Kathryn agrees.

Daphne closes the bedroom door. She takes a seat on the end of the bed. She sits at the end of the bed Indian style.

"What's on your mind?"

"I went to talk to Regina earlier."

"Oh?"

"And I know that I need to talk to you, too."

"What's going on?"

"I really don't know how to say this," Daphne admits.

"You're pregnant?" Kathryn responds.

Daphne simply nods.

"How long have you known?"

"Just since this morning," she admits, "I am sorry that I lied to you earlier."

"I figured that you would tell me when you were ready."


	8. Epiphany

Daphne shakes her head, "I don't know if I'll ever be ready."

"When did is happen?"

"About six weeks ago."

"Wilke?" Kathryn guesses.

"Yeah," Daphne confirms.

"What do you want to do?" Kathryn questions in a calm even tone.

Daphne looks at her as if she doesn't understand, "Why are you being so calm? Why aren't you angry?"

"Me getting angry isn't going to change the situation any. Do you know what you're going to do?"

"I don't know yet."

"Ok."

"Ok? You aren't going to lecture me, or..."

Kathryn cuts her off, "Lecture you? Daphne you are almost eighteen years old. You are nearly an adult, and I don't think that you need me to lecture you about a lesson that you have probably already learned."

"Please don't tell John. I..."

"I won't tell him. It's not my news."

"You tell him everything."

"He has a temper, and he has a tendency to steam roll people. It isn't his decision."

"He will want me to keep it," Daphne assumes.

Kathryn shakes her head, "No."

"What about his ultra-conservative views?"

"I have known him long enough to be pretty confident in saying that is not what he would want."

"How do you know?"

"He expects you to go to an Ivy league college. He wouldn't want any part of something that stood in the way of that."

"So his values only apply to the public, not to his family?"

"He is a politician," she reminds her.

"I have a doctor's appointment early in the morning, I should get to bed."

"Ok."

Daphne climbs off the bed, and heads towards the door. She stops before she opens the door. She turns and looks at Kathryn. She swallows hard.

"Will you take me?"

"I assumed that Regina would take you."

"I didn't ask her," she admits, "Will you take me?"

"Of course," Kathryn agrees.

* * *

She glances at the chair before she moves it forward from the corner of the room. The chair has a thin metal frame, and a blue plastic seat, and backrest. She takes a seat next to Daphne. Daphne looks at her, but says nothing. Kathryn tries to ignore her thoughts. She ignores the desire to tell her daughter that she is making a mistake. Instead she reaches for her hand.

As the image appears on the screen Daphne doesn't shift her glance. She continues to stare up at the ceiling. Kathryn takes a deep breath, and looks over at the screen. A rhythmic noise feels the room. She feels a wave of relief realizing that Daphne can't hear the sound of the heart beating. Daphne turns to Kathryn. Kathryn tries to keep a neutral facial expression.

"What is that?" Daphne signs.

"Can you hear it?" Kathryn questions in surprise aware that Daphne can hear some ambient noise.

"I can feel it," she admits.

"It's the sound of the heartbeat," Kathryn reveals.

"Oh," Daphne swallows hard.

Kathryn looks at the screen. She feels conflicted as she hears the baby's heart beating. Finally Daphne looks at the monitor. The technician freezes the image, and hands Daphne a tissue to wipe off the gel.

"Do you want pictures?" she questions.

Daphne doesn't answer, because she isn't making eye contact. Kathryn squeezes her hand. Daphne looks over at her.

"Do you want a copy?"

"No," she answers.

Daphne climbs into the car, and closes the door. Kathryn looks at the time.

"Are you ready to go to school?"

"Yeah," Daphne confirms.

After dinner that night Daphne heads straight to her room. Before going to bed Kathryn stops in her room, to check on her. She opens the door, and steps in. She finds Daphne sitting on the side of the bed. She looks up as Kathryn approaches.

"How was school?"

"Fine."

"What are you looking at?"

Daphne holds up the picture. Kathryn nods, "I thought you didn't want them."

"I didn't. I stopped by after school, and picked them up."

"Talk to me," Kathryn begs.

"You know I never considered it until today."

"Having the baby?"

Daphne shakes her head, "Getting a cochlear."

Kathryn furrows her brow, "I don't understand."

"I couldn't hear the heartbeat. I guess I never really thought about it."

"Daphne..."

"Even if I don't have this baby I want to have one some day. I never really thought about what it meant to never be able to hear something as simple as a heartbeat, or the sound of someone's voice. I won't be able to hear them cry."

"Daphne you would adapt."

"What if something happened because I couldn't hear what was going on?"

"You can't think like that."

"At some point I have to," she argues.

"Daphne if getting a cochlear is something that you want to pursue that is up to you. I will support you with whatever you want to do."

"Why are you being so understanding about all of this? You should be freaking out."

"Someone has to stay calm."

"Tell me what to do."

"About what?"

"Any of it."

"Daphne I can't make these decisions for you. This is something that you have to decide on your own."


	9. Beating Heart

She enters the garage, and finds her brother sitting on his couch writing in a notebook. He looks up at her.

"You need something?"

"A favor," she admits.

"Sure, what can I do?"

Daphne holds out a CD, "Can you edit this?"

"What is it?"

"It is for an experiment for school. We each have to listen to different sounds, and write an essay on them. We have to write what we think it is, and how it makes us feel."

"How are you supposed to do that if you can't hear it?"

"It is also an experiment in adapting."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Can you make it play in a lower tone?"

"Yeah," he nods.

He inserts the CD into his laptop. He adjusts the sound, and then plays the recording. He watches her as she listens.

"Could you hear it?" he questions.

She looks at him, and nods, "Yeah."

"It sounded like a heartbeat to me," he comments.

"Yeah."

"But most heartbeats aren't over a hundred beats per minute."

"True."

"Daphne what is going on?"

"I told you."

He decides not to pry. He removes the CD from the drive, and hands it back to her. She takes it, and leaves the garage.

Bay looks over at Daphne as they head to the parking lot. They stop in front of Daphne's car. Daphne turns to Bay.

"Are you ok?"

Daphne doesn't say anything, she just hands Bay the car keys.

"You want me to drive?" Bay furrows her brow.

"I am too distracted," she admits.

"Ok."

They toss their backpacks into the back seat. Bay turns on the car, and looks over at Daphne, as she puts her seat belt on.

"You want to talk about it?"

Daphne reaches into the glove box. She pulls out a CD, and puts it in the player. Bay backs out of the parking spot, and heads out of the lot. Daphne presses play. At the stop sign Bay turns and looks at Daphne.

"Why are we listening to this?"

"Because it is all I can think about."

"Daphne you're obsessing. You have to make a decision."

Daphne points to a parking spot on the street ahead, "Pull over," she instructs.

Bay pulls into the parking spot. Daphne hands her a pair of earplugs. Bay furrows her brow.

"One why do you have earplugs, and two why are you giving them to me?"

"I got them for the prom to give to Wilke, but he didn't wear them."

"And you are giving them to me, because?"

"Just put them in," Daphne instructs.

"Ok," Bay agrees.

She sticks the earplugs in her ears. Daphne hits play on the stereo. After a few moments Bay removes the ear plugs. She turns and looks at Daphne.

"Did you feel it?" she questions.

"Yeah," Bay confirms.

"How am I supposed to choose to stop it?"

"Stop what?"

"That heartbeat?"

Bay shrugs, "I don't know."

"I keep asking myself what I am supposed to do. I don't know how I am supposed to take care of a baby, when I can't hear it. I don't know what is going to happen if I decide that I want to."

"But?"

"All I can think about is that heartbeat. How am I going to feel knowing that I am the one who..." she trails off.

A light bulb goes off in Bay's head, "You've already decided?"

Tears fill Daphne's eyes. She doesn't say anything.

"You want to keep it?"

"I keep telling myself that it's the wrong thing to do. I am going to have to give up the idea of going to college. I am going to have to give up everything I wanted. This isn't the way I had planned my senior year going. I never anticipated that I would have to deal with this."

"But you are."

"And I realize that I have absolutely no clue what I am doing."

"Did you tell John and Kathryn?"

"I told Kathryn, and she remained incredibly calm."

"That isn't a good thing."

"Why not?"

"She's like a hurricane. It's the calm before she storm."

"She will have to get over it."

"Have to?"

"I can't do it."

"Do what?"

Daphne looks at the stereo. Bay taps her arm.

"Are you sure that you want to do this? I mean we're talking about forever."

"I know."

* * *

She stands in front of a recently placed headstone. She stares at the patch of ground in front of her. The grass doesn't even completely cover the patch of earth that has been recently disturbed. Less than two weeks ago she never would have considered coming here. Until then she didn't have a reason. She never would have conceived the idea that this would be her fate. She stares at the headstone in silence.

It's amazing how one decision can change everything. It's hard to believe that one person can come into your life, and leave a path of destruction wider than a hurricane. This is something no one would ever expect from her. She's always been the model student who is well behaved, and makes good decisions, for the most part. She stares at the headstone, and contemplates how her life is going to change in order to deal with one night of poor choices.


	10. Leaving

Daphne knocks on the door. Bay stands in front of an easel. She motions for her to come in. Bay notices the piece of paper in her hand as she enters.

"What's that?"

Daphne pulls the door closed. She pulls up a stool, and hands it to Bay. Bay takes the piece of paper from her, and begins to read. She finishes and looks at Daphne.

"When did you apply for this?" Bay questions.

"Before the end of school last year."

"This is incredible. You should go."

"I know. I don't know when I am going to get another opportunity like this," she admits.

"Italy for six months to train with top notch chefs? Daphne you're not going to get another opportunity like this. You have to go."

"But..."

"Go."

"How?"

"I want to ask you something, but it is going to be kind of harsh."

"Ok," Daphne nods.

"Do you really think that you are prepared to be someone's mother at eighteen years old? Are you honestly willing to give up all of your dreams for a kid that you're not ready to have?"

Daphne shrugs, "I don't know."

"You feel obligated to have the baby?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He died. He is never, ever coming back. At least this way something good will come from it."

"How is it something good, if you're miserable."

"I haven't figured it out yet."

"Maybe this is the perfect opportunity."

Daphne furrows her brow, "What do you mean?"

"To reach a compromise, and still be able to go to Italy."

"I don't see how I can go, not now."

"Go to Italy. Have the baby while you're there."

"And then what? Ambush everyone when I come back with a baby?"

"I know it isn't my place to tell you what to do, but maybe you should consider adoption. You can still have a life, and so can it."

"You're suggesting that I go to Italy for six months, have the baby there, and then come back without one?"

She shrugs, "That is probably a really terrible idea."

"You're right."

"It's a terrible idea?"

Daphne shakes her head, "I am not ready to give up all of my dreams for one mistake. And, no matter how much I don't want to, I feel like this is all a really terrible mistake."

"So why are you doing this?"

"Because this baby deserves a chance. It deserves a chance that I can't give it," she admits, "I know that."

"What are you going to tell Kathryn?"

"I'm not going to tell her anything," Daphne answers.

"You're not going to tell her that you are going to go to Italy?"

"Who knows if they will even agree."

"Didn't you say that you would have enough credits to graduate in December, if you wanted to?"

"Yeah."

"How can they say no? If you're already eighteen, and you've graduated there is no way they can tell you no."

"How am I going to tell my mom?"

Bay shrugs, "I don't know."

"I don't want to lie to everyone."

"It would just be lying by omission. Let them assume whatever they want. They never have to know."

"I hate lying."

"Then don't do it. Don't go to Italy. Stay here. Graduate in June, with a baby, and whole lot of drama."

They sit around the dining room table. The room falls silent after Daphne makes her announcement. Kathryn, and Regina stare at her in disbelief. John is the first to speak up.

"You want to do what?!"

"Go to Italy. It is just for six months. It is a really amazing opportunity to train in a culinary institute, and..."

He cuts her off, "No."

Kathryn shoots him a look, "John," she warns, "We should hear her out."

"You can't go to Italy in December you won't be finished with high school," he argues.

"I spoke to my guidance counselor. I will have enough credits to graduate in December, if I want to."

John shakes his head, "You want to graduate early, and go to Italy?"

"Yes," she confirms.

"No," he shakes his head, adamantly.

"I think that we should have a vote," Bay suggests.

"Yeah," Toby nods in agreement.

"Ok, so everyone in favor of her going raise your hand."

John looks around the table. Kathryn looks at him in defiance as her hand raises. At the other end of the table Angelo's hand lifts into the air. His eyes fall on Regina, her hand is raised too. He looks at the other members of his family, and realizes that he is the only person who doesn't think that she should go.

"Bay, Daphne, Toby, will the three of you start the dishes, I think that the rest of this need to discuss this."

They collect the dishes, and leave the room. John leads the other three into his office. He leans against his desk with his arms folded across his chest.

"Are we really going to let an eighteen year old girl go to Italy for six months?" John questions.

"I think that it would be a good experience for her," Angelo insists.

"She is deaf," he reminds them.

"John if she can learn ASL, I am sure that she can learn Italian," Regina insists.

John's eyes fall on Kathryn, "What do you think?"

"I think that she has had a tough time lately. She has a good head on her shoulders. We should let her go."

"Let her go?! She is eighteen years old. She doesn't know the language, and she doesn't know the culture. We are really considering sending her to Italy for six months?"

"She'll be eighteen, I don't think that we can stop her," Kathryn points out.


	11. Same Page

They leave John's office. Regina looks at Kathryn.

"Hey I got new drapes, will you come see what you think of them? I'm just not sure I like them after I put them up."

"Sure," Kathryn agrees.

She follows Regina into the guest house. Regina closes the door, and looks at Kathryn.

"Do you have anymore Vodka under the sink?" Kathryn questions.

"Unfortunately, no."

"Did she tell you?"

"The other thing? Yeah," she confirms.

"Should we tell them?" Kathryn queries.

"I don't think so."

"Neither do I," Kathryn admits.

"If she's going to Italy does that mean that she's not..." Regina trails off.

"I don't know."

"Should we ask her?" Regina wonders.

"I have to be perfectly honest, _I_ don't think that I want to know."

"I don't think that I do, either. Is that wrong of me, as her mother?"

"I don't think so. I am so grateful that she felt she could trust us enough to tell us, but..."

"You were hoping that by some miracle it wasn't true?"

Kathryn nods, "I saw it with my own eyes."

"The pregnancy test?"

Kathryn shakes her head, "I went with her to her doctor's appointment."

"Oh."

"She didn't ask you?"

"No. It's ok. I don't think I could have handled it. I don't want her to throw her entire life away for some stupid mistake that she made when she was seventeen years old. It isn't fair to her."

"I thought that you were all about taking responsibility."

"I am, but can you honestly say that you want her to have a baby?"

"No. She is too young. She has her entire life ahead of her. I don't want her to throw her future away."

"At least we agree on some things," Regina points out.

"If this were five years from now, then maybe I would feel differently, but..."

"It would be a mistake for her to go through with it."

"Did you tell her that?" Kathryn wonders.

"No, you?"

"No. I didn't want to feel like I forced her into a decision. I wanted her to make it on her own."

"I never realized that being a parent was going to be so hard," Regina admits.

"I know. The first day you bring them home from the hospital you can't imagine anything being scarier..."

Regina finishes her sentence, "And then they turn into teenagers, and you're scared what choices they might make every time they leave the house."

"Maybe we should have been more worried about what choices they made without leaving the house."

* * *

December 26th-

Daphne stands in the airport with her bubble coat, and several pieces of luggage. It's barely four o'clock in the morning, so the airport isn't very busy yet. She looks around her.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah," she nods.

"They are going to be really angry at you."

"They'll get over it," she insists.

"You lied to them, and told them that you were leaving tomorrow."

"Bay I didn't want to have half a dozen people escort me to the airport."

"You didn't want all of them to hug you, and squeeze you, and..."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Do you have everything?"

"Yeah," she confirms.

"Have a safe trip."

"Ok."

"And have a good time."

"I'll try."

"Let me know when you get there."

Daphne hugs her. She lets go, and looks at her. "Thanks."

"You owe me one," Bay reminds her.

"I am sure that you will collect one day."

"You should go. I don't want you to miss your plane."

"Okay," she agrees.

* * *

She quietly closes the door, and heads towards the coffee pot. Before she can reach the light to turn it on it flips on in her face. Kathryn stands before her, wearing her pajamas, and a robe.

"Why are you sneaking into the house at five o'clock in the morning?"

"I needed some coffee."

"Where have you been all night?"

"No where."

"So then why were you coming in from outside?"

"Because it's cold out there, and I needed something warm to drink."

"Bay, where were you?"

"I was just out in the studio."

"Your art studio has heat."

"I know."

"And you're not a morning person."

"I can be," Bay argues.

"Why don't we reach an agreement? You tell me where you were, and as long as you weren't committing any crimes I will let it slide."

"You're really losing your touch," Bay insists.

"I'm tired," Kathryn admits.

"Coffee?"

"Might as well. So are you going to tell me where you were?"

Bay pours her a cup of coffee. She places the mug in front of her.

"Don't get mad."

"I don't like where this is going."

"I was at the airport."

Kathryn furrows her brow, "The airport? Why were you at the airport?"

"I was dropping Daphne off."

"What? She isn't leaving until tomorrow."

"She didn't want a big production, so she told everyone she was leaving tomorrow."

"She left this morning?"

"Her plane took of twenty minutes ago."

"She left without say goodbye?"

"Didn't we have a good bye dinner last night?"

"It's not the same."

"She said that she'll call when she gets there."


	12. Homesick

She has been in Italy for over two months. The communication with her family has grown less and less frequent with each passing day. She takes a seat on the small balcony off her one bedroom apartment. It isn't anything fancy. Her parents, all of them pushed for something fancier, and safer, with more than two locks. She sits in a chair, on the balcony. On the small table in front of her sits a magazine. She finds herself incredibly distracted.

She doesn't notice the motorbike driving past, on the street below, or the neighbor hanging laundry out to dry. Her eyes drift from her magazine towards her stomach. She stares at it, in disbelief, despite the fact that it has been noticeable for quite some time. Every morning when she wakes up to this reality she still finds herself a little bit surprised. As she vacates her seat, and heads towards the balcony railing she receives a kick to the ribs.

She stands in front of the railing with her rounded stomach, and oversized, light weight navy blue sweater. She looks at the street below her. It's a narrow street made of brick. The shop owner below rolls out fresh baked pastries. She watches the people as they pass by. A woman stops in front of the bakery, and studies the assortment. She holds onto the hand of a small child. Daphne guesses the child can't be more than two. The little one has blonde curls. As if she knows that Daphne is watching her, she looks up. She waves at Daphne.

The homesickness washes over her in an instant. She tries her best not to think about it. In fact the past months have been full of her trying not to think about any of the details of the situation that she's in. She can't help but think about it. Every time she leaves her apartment she sees a baby in a stroller, or a toddler holding onto their mother's hand, and she can't help but be reminded of her own situation. She takes a deep breath, and looks up at the sky. It looks as if it might rain. She grabs her magazine, and heads inside. She takes a seat at her small kitchen table.

She pulls out her tablet, and turns it on. She places her hand on her stomach for a brief moment. She moves it, and scoots closer to the table. She stares at the tablet knowing that she is in a time zone seven hours ahead of Kansas. She looks at the time on her screen. It's not even eight o'clock in Italy. She contemplates who to contact. A few seconds later a face appears on the screen. The room is dark, but a lamp flips on to illuminate the room.

"Daphne it is twelve thirty I just fell asleep, what's wrong?" Bay questions, rubbing her eyes.

"I guess I was just feeling homesick."

"You couldn't wait to tell me that until morning?"

"It is morning."

"In Italy," she corrects her.

"How is everyone?"

"That is really why you woke me up in the middle of the night? You wanted to ask me how everyone is? We haven't heard from you in over a week. What's going on?"

"I miss everyone. I miss being home."

"Spring break is coming up next week, do you want me to come visit?"

"No. I am sorry that I woke you up. I don't know what I was thinking. Go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"We can talk later."

* * *

The following morning she wakes up to flashing lights, indicating that someone is knocking on her door. She climbs out of her bed, in her loose t-shirt, and pajama bottoms. Her hair is secured in a braid. She looks at the clock, and makes her way out of the bedroom. She heads through the living room, past the couch, to the door. She stops, and looks out the peephole. She stares at the party on the other side in confusion. For a moment she wonders if it's a dream.

"What are you doing here?" she yawns, as she looks out the peephole.

"Bay said that you were homesick."

"So your solution was to jump on a plane and come to Italy?"

"Yes," she answers.

"Where is everyone else?"

"At home."

"Oh."

"You sound disappointed."

"I just thought..."

Kathryn cuts her off, "She didn't want to come. She said that if you wanted to see her you would ask. I told her that you were being ridiculous, so I came on my own."

Daphne unlocks the door, but doesn't pull it open. She heads into the kitchen, and makes a beeline for the coffee pot. She stands behind the safety of her counter.

"You can come in, the door is unlocked."

Kathryn pushes the door open. She enters the apartment, closing, and locking the door behind her.

"Are you worried someone is going to kidnap us at seven o'clock in the morning?"

"I just don't know how safe the neighborhood is."

Daphne turns around, and looks at her, "Aside from the next door neighbors who have knock down drag outs, there is no unrest."

"Who are they having knock down drag outs with?"

"Each other," Daphne answers.

"Oh."

Daphne points to the barstool sitting by the counter in front of her, "You can sit down."

"I know that I should have called, but by the time I decided that I was coming, I was already at the airport."

"It's ok. I'm glad you came."

"I've missed you."

"Do you want some coffee?" Daphne questions standing behind the counter.

"Sure."

Daphne pours a cup of coffee, and hands it to her.

"So how are you doing?"

"Fine. The culinary program is amazing. I've learned so much."

"Good," Kathryn grips her coffee mug.

"Do you want me to fix you something to eat?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

"So what are your plans for the day?"

"I am supposed to work later," Daphne admits.

"At a restaurant right?"

"Yeah."

"Daphne if you want to come home you can. You don't have to stay."

Daphne comes out from behind the counter. She looks at Kathryn, but says nothing.

Kathryn's eyes drift from her coffee cup to Daphne. She stares at her stomach. She swallows hard.

"Well that answers that question."

"I am sorry," Daphne apologizes, "I know it was hard for everyone, when I said I didn't want you to visit, but..."

"I guess I just assumed that you coming to Italy meant there wasn't a baby anymore."

"I know."

"That is what you wanted us to assume?"

Daphne nods.

"Oh."


	13. Choices

"Why?"

"I thought that it was better this way."

"How?" Kathryn struggles to understand.

"Because then you wouldn't have to worry about me so much. You wouldn't have to think about another baby out there in the world, that was your flesh and blood, that you didn't know."

"Daphne," Kathryn chokes back tears.

"I thought that this was a good idea."

"What was your plan, exactly?"

"To come here, and then come home..." she trails off.

"Without a baby?"

"I didn't think that you needed to know."

"Regina?"

"I didn't tell her either."

"Bay?"

"Bay knows."

"I'm not surprised."

"I didn't want to disappoint anyone."

"Daphne we..."

"You would have been disappointed. I didn't want to create problems for John's seat as senator. I didn't think he needed to know about it at all. I didn't think that anyone ever needed to know what really happened."

"And I ruined that for you."

Daphne shakes her head, "This is all a mistake."

"What do you mean?"

"From sleeping with Wilke, to coming to Italy. All of this has been one bad idea after another."

"You don't like it here?"

"I love it here."

"That isn't how it sounds," Kathryn points out.

"Because it isn't at all how I pictured it."

"The apartment?"

"It isn't about the apartment. It's everything. I always imagined this, just not like this. I can't drink the wine. I can't ride on the back of a motorcycle. Everyday I miss being at home in Kansas, as stupid as that sounds."

"That doesn't sound stupid."

"I am supposed to be grateful. I am supposed to be happy. This is supposed to be one of the best experiences of my life."

"It's not?"

"I feel so guilty."

"For what? Wanting to have a good time?"

Daphne shakes her head, "For choosing myself. I feel guilty for lying to everyone. I just want to come home, and I can't."

"Says who?"

"I still have months before my program is over."

"You can leave early."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't think that I am going to come back."

"What?!"

"I think that it is better if I stay."

"You just got done telling me that this isn't what you expected it to be. You don't seem happy."

"I can't do this," she admits.

"Do what?"

Daphne breaks eye contact, she looks at her stomach. "I can't home. I don't want to have to explain to everyone why..." she pauses, "I brought a baby home as a souvenir."

Kathryn doesn't say anything. She vacates her seat. She stands up, and hugs Daphne. She holds her close. She takes a step back.

"You can always come home," Kathryn tells her.

"I thought I would be ok with all of this, but I'm not."

"Okay."

"I am eighteen. I should be graduating in June with my classmates, instead of graduating early with no ceremony. I should be getting ready to go to college. Instead I'm here. I am eight months pregnant, and none of this is working out the way that it was supposed to."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought that I could come here, and finish the culinary program. I thought I could just have the baby, and come home..."

"Like nothing ever happened? Daphne, sweetie it doesn't work that way."

"I thought that I could. I thought that I would be okay with that. I want to go to college in the fall."

"What's stopping you?"

She swallows hard. The tears fall from her eyes, before she can will them away.

"This is so much harder than I thought it would be. I guess that I was naive to think that I could have a baby, and just give it away. I thought I could be ok with all of it, if I told myself that it would have a better life, and I could still do all of the things that I wanted to do."

"Daphne you can still do all of the things that you want to do," Kathryn insists.

"How?" she cries, "I want to keep this baby."

"Ok."

"Ok? It's not ok. None of this ok. I can't come home."

"Why not?"

"Because I am too ashamed. How am I supposed to come home, and face anyone? I am eight months pregnant. I hid it for months. I had you convinced that I wasn't pregnant anymore. How am I supposed to look John in the eye, and tell him that I'm pregnant? Or my mom? How am I supposed to explain to her that despite what she thought, and hoped, I didn't go through with it."

"We'll figure it out."

"How can you say that? I know that this is not what you wanted for me."

"No mother wants their daughter to become a parent at eighteen."

"Why didn't you just say that to begin with? I know that is how you felt, from the very beginning."

"Because it was never my decision."

"You think that I am making the wrong choice?"

Kathryn points to the couch. Daphne has a seat. Kathryn takes a seat next to her.


	14. Home Again

"What I think doesn't matter."

"It matters to me," Daphne argues.

"You've had a long time to think about this. If this is what you want I'll support you."

"Even if you don't like it?"

"Daphne I am willing to bet that once I see the baby what I thought, or felt, won't matter anymore."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Come home."

"Everyone is going to be so disappointed."

"Daphne tell me why you still can't have everything that you wanted?"

"Because I am choosing to have this baby, instead."

"That baby is going to resent you, if you feel that way. If you want to feel like you're missing out on something, do it before it's born. Once that baby is here you have to forget about all of that. Do you understand?"

"I don't know how to do that."

"Maybe instead of assuming that by making this choice you have to give up your dreams, you need to realize that you can still have them. Maybe you aren't going to go to an Ivy league college. It's just a piece of paper, you can go to a college closer to home."

"How?"

"Daphne people do it every day. All you have to do is set your mind to it."

"How am I supposed to go to college, when I am going to have a baby to take care of."

"If you want to go to college, then you will find a way."

"How? Who is going to watch the baby while I'm at school? How am I supposed to pay to raise a baby, when I am busy going to school?"

"You are going to have plenty of help. You are not in this alone. Daphne maybe you aren't going to reach your dreams the way that you had planned, but you don't have to give them up. You just have to adapt. Adapting is something that you know about, it is something you are good at."

"I'm scared."

"I know."

"I just want to come home."

"Then you should pack your stuff, and come home. Ok?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm not supposed to fly anymore."

"We'll go on a private jet."

"You have one in your back pocket?"

"No, but John is not the only person who has connections."

"I don't know how to do this."

"There isn't an instruction manual, you just have to figure it out as you go. I'll help you."

"Are you sure?"

"That's my job."

* * *

He looks at the phone in confusion.

"Why do you want me to meet you in the driveway? Why did you come back so soon? I thought that you were going to be gone a week or so. Ok. I'll be out," he hangs up the phone.

He meets his wife in the driveway. She climbs out of the car.

"We need help carrying luggage in."

"We? Did you bring home an Italian lover, or something?"

Daphne climbs out of the car with a bag in front of her. "Or something," Daphne smiles.

"You're home, early."

"I got home sick," she admits.

He helps unload the car. Daphne heads to her room to take a nap. Kathryn grabs the keys off the counter, and heads for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I called Regina, and Angelo, we're going to have dinner tonight."

"Oh."

"I need to go to the store."

"Ok."

They sit around the dining room table, with all eyes on Daphne. They pass bowls around. Daphne stares at the plate in the middle of the table, as they eat.

"You ok?" John questions.

"I'm fine," she insists.

"How is your dinner?" Regina questions, watching Daphne closely.

"Fine."

Kathryn looks up. She follows Daphne's glance. She subtly pushes the plate her way.

"Are you sure that everything is ok? You are eyeing that steak like a shark eyes a seal right before it chows down on it," Toby points out.

Daphne doesn't say anything. She uses the metal tongs to put the steak on her plate. They all stare at her, in silence as she pours some A-1 on her plate, and cuts the steak into pieces. She puts a bite in her mouth, and starts chewing.

After dinner Daphne is in a hurry to leave the room. Regina quietly slips away. She finds Daphne in her bedroom. She closes the door.

"What just happened?"

Daphne shakes her head, "What do you mean?"

"You just devoured a seven ounce porterhouse."

"I was hungry," Daphne answers.

"They don't eat in Italy?"

"I just wanted steak," she admits.

"And what is with the poncho? It is very Mexican, and last time I check you were in Italy. Would you like to tell me what's going on here?"

"No."

"Daphne why did you come home early? What happened while you were in Italy?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Regina replies skeptically.

Daphne peels off her poncho. She wears a t-shirt underneath. Regina stares at her blankly. She swallows hard.

"You should have told me."

"I did tell you."

Regina shakes her head, "That you were still pregnant."

"You shouldn't have assumed otherwise."

"I can't believe this. Daphne..." she trails off. When she resumes she starts rambling in Spanish.

"Mom, calm down," Daphne begs.

"Calm down? You come home from Italy eight months pregnant, and I am supposed to calm down?"

"Please," she begs.

"Not to mention you called Kathryn to come and get you."

Daphne shakes her head, "I didn't call anyone to come and get me. Kathryn came without me saying anything to her."

"Daphne you should have told me."

"How was I supposed to tell you? I knew that you would be angry. I knew that you wouldn't understand."

"Please tell me that..."

"I am keeping it."


End file.
